Mikannie Short Stories
by SkyAssassin13
Summary: A bunch of short stories. Mikasa x Annie. Some in the titan world, some in the modern world.
1. Crystal

**Waking Up**

Shards of crystal fell to the floor. The sound of it breaking woke Mikasa from her thoughts. Fear of the unexpected coursed down her spine. It couldn't be happening. Not now, not so soon. Even Eren was still recovering.

Quickly, to her partner she yelled, "Go inform them. She's waking up."

He was even more shaken, but still responded with a "Yes, Mikasa!" However, at the threshold he hesitated.

"Go!" Mikasa shouted, "I can handle her!" With a nod, he was gone. Mikasa drew her swords as his footsteps faded into the darkness. She was on her own. Now she could only wait.

"_We need you to help guard the Crystal," Erwin stared down into Mikasa's hardened gray eyes._

"_Yes sir," was her only answer._

_Erwin sighed, he had been hoping for some kind of visual response. Not the lost look that had embedded itself into his best recruit. She didn't even have the cold steel eyes that she used to._

_Everyone had seen the looks past between Mikasa and Annie while in training. Mostly glares, but something else. Something secret._

_Now Mikasa did nothing more than wander the courtyards. Erwin saw her from his office window each day. He had hoped that by giving her the job of guarding the Crystal, (Annie's name had been an unofficial taboo), that Mikasa could get over what she lost and come back to reality. They were still fighting the titans after all._

"_You'll be assigned with a regular soldier, as I can't have my best men all tied up on the same job. Levi has the shift before you, so I assume you'll be seeing each other."_

_Mikasa saluted and moved to leave. As one hand touched the door knob, she heard her name._

"_Mikasa. Just know, this isn't a punishment. You've done nothing wrong. On the contrary in fact…"_

Not a punishment. Mikasa chuckled to herself. They all knew. He knew. And yet he placed her here. To keep guard on the only thing that ever broke her.

It was only her first time guarding the Crystal. Her first shift. Her first time seeing _her_ since the fall from the wall. Her first time touching the cool crystal cocoon. The crystal that was breaking into pieces.

Larger shards tumbled from the casing. There she was. No longer encased in the glass-like matter that kept them separate. Her slim silhouette swayed from side to side. The person Mikasa shouldn't have had feelings for and yet, she did. Annie.

Mikasa raised her blades higher. She didn't have any idea what the blonde was going to do.

The silhouette continued to sway. Then it rocked forward.

Cold steel hit the ground with a 'clang'.

Mikasa's blades laid on the floor, as she stepped forward to catch the blonde.

Holding the smaller girl in her arms, Mikasa slid them both to the floor. Despite her hoodie and uniform jacket, Mikasa could feel the cold radiating off the blonde's body. Without hesitating, Mikasa shrugged out of her own jacket and laid it across the slim shoulders.

The blonde's eyes fluttered, and Mikasa froze. Slowly, cold blue eyes were reveled to the world once more. Immediately, they locked with Mikasa's. Her heart raced a mile a minute.

'What could she be thinking?'

'Why did I ever want to fight her?'

'Oh my god, I almost lost her.'

Cold lips pulled up into the faintest of smiles, yet Mikasa still noticed since the smile was so similar to her own. With a content sigh, blue eyes closed and the girl was engulfed in darkness.

'Was she dead?'

'She can't just lie down and died like that!'

Terrified, Mikasa pressed her fingers against the blonde's neck. Faint, but the pulse was there nonetheless.

Carefully, Mikasa pulled the slim girl onto her lap and grasped the blonde head against her chest. From the stairwell, footsteps could be heard and shouts echoed against the stone.

Mikasa didn't care that backup had arrived. She didn't need it. The only thing she ever needed was alive and in her arms. Annie.


	2. Morning

**4:00 AM**

Street lights gleamed outside the bedroom window. Mikasa slowly crawled out of bed so as not to disturb its other occupant. Not that it mattered anyway. Annie wouldn't get up until 8:00 at the earliest. Leaning over, Mikasa laid a gentle kiss upon Annie's upon the blonde's forehead.

"I love you," she whispered as she slipped out the bedroom door. And yet, those three words each night meant nothing at all if _she_ was never awake to hear them.

**6:45AM**

Annie glared at the glowing red numbers as she slid from the warm comforts of the bed. Why was she up this early again? Oh right, Mikasa. That girl was her reason for everything.

Annie's head turned to where Mikasa slept. Or should have slept. The empty covers of the bed were all that greeted Annie's stare.

So she was gone. Annie sighed as she saw her plans fly out the window.

Already forced awake, she decided that coffee was the only thing she could count on in the morning.

**7:00 AM**

Hot, bitter liquid warmed the porcelain cup held in Annie's hands. Annie couldn't live without her coffee. It was the only warmth she received outside her bed on these brisk mornings. Especially when Mikasa was gone.

Annie headed towards the living room, planning to watch the news. Or whatever was on. She had no idea what time the news started; she usually wasn't awake for it.

Reaching the living room, Annie gasped in surprise.

On the hard wood floor was Mikasa. She wore nothing but shorts and a sports bra, and worked to complete each sit up.

Annie could feel the blood drip out of her nose. Mikasa was Hot. Sweaty and gross, true, but hot nonetheless.

Mikasa finished her set and laid back, draping her arm over her eyes, catching her breath.

Annie, who had set her down her coffee and was vigorously wiping her nose, still hadn't been noticed by Mikasa. Seeing her chance, Annie snuck up and placed her hand on the harden abs resulting from the workouts.

Not expecting the sudden contact, Mikasa's eyes shot open, only to lock onto Annie, who knelt, smirking, next to her.

"What are you doing" Mikasa asked with raised eyebrows.

"Feeling my strong girlfriend's muscles," Annie replied as she stretch out on top of Mikasa.

"So you admit that I'm stronger."

"I never called you stronger, just strong."

"We'll see about that." Mikasa suddenly flipped them both over, pinning Annie's hands above her head. "We both know that I'm on top."

Annie growled and struggled to wrestle her way out, but it was true: Mikasa was stronger.

When she eventually tired out, Mikasa leaned down, inches from Annie's face, and whispered, "You'll never beat me."

"Oh really?" Annie replied as she jerked her head upward. Lips connected. A new battle for dominance was on. Tongues fought to get inside each other's mouth. Teeth scraped against teeth. Blood dripped down off of bitten lips. They fought as long as they could and longer. But breathing became a necessity and they reluctantly broke away panting.

Once things calmed down, Mikasa rested her chin on Annie's chest. Surprised, Annie stared down at her. Mikasa's eyes dropped to the side as a red hue spilled across her cheeks. What was she to be embarrassed about? She had said it multiple times before. Granted, Annie had never been aware before. Three simple words.

"I love you."


End file.
